1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an LED flashlight, and especially to a structure of switch of the LED flashlight for controlling turning on/off of an LED within an extremely short stroke by taking advantage of relative rotation of a rotating member to a cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following advancing of the technique of light emitting diodes (LED), luminosity of an LED now is adequate to be used for illumination, and such an LED with high luminance has the advantage of saving electricity as well as being not heat emissive, hence a tendency has been existing to use LEDs in lieu of traditional flashlights.
Normal LED flashlights mostly each has a battery in a cylinder, and the front end of a cylinder is provided with an LED socket, turning on/off of an LED is controlled by rotation of a cover on an end of the cylinder or pressing of a push button on the cylinder, and then illuminating and extinguishing of each flashlight can get controlled.
In prior arts, a press switch must be added on a cylinder; thereby cost of production of flashlights is largely increased and thus is uneconomic.
Alternatively, in the prior arts, there is also the way of relative rotation of a cover or a cylinder to control turning on/off of a flashlight. However, this is to control turning on/off of a circuit just by contact or none contact of a spring in the cover with a negative electrode of the battery. Because that the battery must be pressed by the spring, operation of rotation controlling turning on/off of a flashlight in the prior arts can only separate or make contact of the spring from/with the battery by a quite long stroke of rotation; and such operation is very inconvenient; while if the spring does not press the battery and forms a broken circuit, the battery is loosed and will be staggered.
Particularly, when in urgent lightening, such as during being abruptly cut out from electric power, such long-stroke rotation can not lighten a flashlight at once and thus has its defect in use.
Obviously, operation of a conventional LED flashlight only has one mode and can not satisfy the requirement of fast lightening. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel structure to overcome the defect of the conventional technique.